flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
H Scene
An H scene is an R-18 character skit you can view. Other names include H event / Hイベント, 100% affection scene, 1st affection scene, bedroom scene, etc. Characters that have blooming (with features) have a second H scene referred to as the 2nd affection scene, 200% aff scene, blossomed affection scene, etc. Characters with blooming (powers only) do not have this extra H scene. To know if a character has blooming (with features), check the page on Evolution & Blooming. Availability All characters have an R-18 scene, with the exception of units released in Event 107x - That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Flower Knight. Characters with blooming (with features), just called blooming / 開花 in-game, have a 2nd R-18 scene. Characters with alternate versions such as Cactus and Cactus (Bride of Phos) have their own 1st aff and 2nd aff scenes. You cannot see the H scenes of alternate versions of characters because they are treated as individual entities. Regardless of whether the character has H scenes or not, you can only view them if the game version allows it. See Mobile Version#Platform_Differences. Unlocking 1st aff done.jpg|Affection maxed 200% aff done.jpg|Blossomed affection maxed 200% aff no scene.jpg|The sign that there is no 2nd H scene available By getting a character's affection to 100% using gifts, you will unlock their H scene. The game will automatically transition into the H scene unless you move to another screen. The 1st affection scene is unlocked with typical gifts, but the blossomed affection scene requires unlocking blossomed affection using a blossoming heart. You then need to get her blossomed affection to 100% using blossomed gifts which you must get through refinement, wares, etc. Even if you do get the character to 100% blossomed affection, the character needs blooming (with features) to actually have a 2nd aff scene in the first place. If they don't have a 2nd H scene available, Nazuna will tell you that the character ran away and will open up to you in due time; you need to wait for the FKG devs to implement her 2nd H scene. Replaying From the Office, select the reference book / 図鑑 and use the sort and filter options to find your character. The 100% affection / 好感度100% and 100% blossomed affection / 好感度・咲100% buttons let you replay H scenes. If they are not clickable, then they are not available or unlocked yet. Contents In terms of what kinds of H scenes you can expect, the oldest batch of H scenes were a bit varied and included things like handjobs and blowjobs. But the variety diminished very early on. These days, all you can expect is vaginal sex. You can't expect boobjobs, anal, S&M, or even the stuff that used to be portrayed in the oldest H scenes. On the plus side, there's always a push for art quality in the H scenes. Scenes are not animated. They are composed of just two still images. All genitalia are blurred out. (If you claim otherwise, then you are playing the English, localized version of the game by Nutaku which means you are in the entirely wrong Wiki). If you're curious about H scenes for specific characters, this other Japanese Wiki's 100% affection event page is a great reference. Category:Interface